


Don't breathe

by frogsonwednesdays



Series: Trust me [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsonwednesdays/pseuds/frogsonwednesdays
Summary: Drabble
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Trust me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563313
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Don't breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Take from this what you will

“Where are we?”

“We’re safe here.”

“Where’s ‘here’?”  
A pause. Breathing. 

“I don’t know.”

“Then how do you know it’s safe?”

“I don’t.”

“But- “ 

“You have to trust me.”

“We have to leave.”

“We can’t!”

“Not so loud!”

“Fine,” he said quieter, “I don’t know, Jack, okay? I have no idea.”

“Sorry.”  
It’s quiet between the two of them. Footsteps go past outside.  
Dread builds.

“I can’t breathe.”

“What!” he whispers.

“Mark. Help. Please.” he became more urgent.

“Okay okay I don’t know what to do.”

“Me neither.”  
His shaky gasps filled the dead-silent space.

Minutes pass. Or hours. Waiting. For it to be safe to leave. Maybe.

“Can we go now?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “I think so.”  
The whole time their hands were clasped, never letting go. That didn’t change when they stepped into the light.

Jack burst into tears. Mark wrapped his arms around him.

“Shh. it’s okay. We’re okay. We’re okay now.”  
Jack continued to sob into his shirt.

“It’s too much,” he cried.

“I know. It’s okay.” he tangled his hands into the others hair.

“We-” 

“I know.”

“They-”

“I know, baby.”

“I can’t.”

“It’s okay.”

“Mark-” 

“Shh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this could be between a dystopian future, zombie apocalypse, or bad fan encounters.  
> Please comment your theories about what it's about I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Also please feel free to leave any prompts in the comments if you'd like to see more writing


End file.
